Typh, Son of Hermes
Past Typh lived a very comfortable, if not sheltered, life with his mother throughout his early years. With no father around, she was the only one he was ever able to rely on. But love is always a gamble. His mother fell ill, and a doctor who frequently visited would progressively give heavier and heavier news. Despite this, her loving son always had faith that she would recover. She would not. With only Typh by his mother's side, she passed away on a night much darker than any other. As was his duty, Hermes descended from on high to retrieve her soul. Typh, as a demigod, was able to see his father, and pleaded with sobs and screams to not take his only family away. Wordlessly his father ignored him and carried away his mother. The doctor would come by in a visit to find his patient dead and her son gone. Typh had fled to the streets, living homeless and alone for a few years. With that time he grew immensely bitter towards gods and humans alike. Eventually another demigod, Kevin, found him, and proposed an alliance that the malcontempt son of Hermes could not refuse. 'Book '''1 Typh had the honor of revealing to the protagonists that they were all demigods. Thereafter he, along with Kevin, requested an alliance with Dawn and her friends. After they refused, the two became enemies of the group. Typh took the role of a messanger, spying on the group and reporting back to Kevin from time to time. He became more active when the group was staying at a hotel by trying to lure Aurora to Kevin's side, while also waging psychological warfare with the others. Later he sent a fairy (under threat of its own mother) to toy with the protagonists' minds. Once completed, Typh, under a moment of immense rage towards the fairies' likeness to his father, killed them both. Joshua unleased his power of 'Heartache' upon Typh, almost killing him. Dawn saved him, but Typh fled the scene. He later finds himself staying in the same hotel room as the protagonists, but makes no attempt on their lives. He continues to travel with Kevin and their newest teammate, Colby. 'Personality' Typh appears as a cheerfully sadistic individual, making traumatically hurtful comments with a broad smile. He likes to play off as a good-natured person, if only to further enrage others, but has yet to show genuine happiness despite his carefree persona. Sometimes, however, he can be solemn (if only in the presence of others he trusts). He loathes to dirty his own hands, and instead opts for manipulating others. This talent is almost at a sociopathic level of finess. Typh only becomes enraged at any mention of his father. 'Special Abilities' #Supersonic speed #Flight #Superb acrobatic and hand-to-hand combat skills 'Items' #An ordinary saber. 'Weaknesses' #Not very physically strong #Any mention of his father sends him into a fit of rage 'Romance' #'None to record. 'Family' '''Hermes - father Category:Characters Category:Demigods